


Dead or Alive

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Complete, Ficlet, M/M, Murder, Oneshot, Shooting, blinded - Freeform, blinded character, blunt force trauma, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian gets blinded in a work-related accident and Jim has to decide what to do. Will he kill his employee? Or pardon his lover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead or Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [more-mormor.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=more-mormor.tumblr.com).



> Sorry in advance for the heartache. Sorry, Jimmy. It had to be written.

The meeting had gone wrong. Jim had thankfully managed to get out of the building before the attack happened, but the men they were meeting with soon came after Sebastian and the rest of the guards and snipers. Sebastian fought them off as best he could, shooting as many as he could. He had to protect Jim. That's all he cared about. But soon enough, that was the last thing he was thinking of. One of the men had managed to get behind him and swung an empty gun at the back of his hand, landing a hard blow. Hard enough to make him pass out cold.

When he woke up, the blonde sniper thought for a moment he was still dreaming. It was still dark. Had he not opened his eyes? No, he was blinking. He just couldn't see anything. Why couldn't he see anything?! The tan sniper sat up quickly, even when it caused his head to spin.

"Jim!" he called, determined to find his boss and lover and make sure he was safe.

"Shh, Seb. Calm down. I'm right here," Jim assurd him gently, taking Sebastian's hand. "Lie down. You need the rest. Especially once I.....Well, the news can wait for now."

"Why can't I see anything?" the sniper asked as he laid back down in his bed. "Jim, what's going on?"

Jim sighed softly. "You were blinded at your last job. When they attacked you, one of the men landed a blow to the back of your head. The blunt force trauma blinded you. I had the doctor examine you and he said you won't be able to regain your sight," he told the other.

Sebastian froze for a moment. He knew exactly what that meant. He wouldn't be able to work anymore. He'd be a loose end. And Jim hated loose ends. Anyone who couldn't perform their duties within the Empire was no use to Jim and was fired. And when it came to the biggest network of criminals in the world, firing meant killing. Jim wasn't one to allow someone to leave his Empire with knowledge of its inner workings and just go work for one of his enemies. Not a chance. 

"I can do something else. I don't have to be a sniper," Sebastian insisted.

"You were hired as a sniper," the pale brunette told him with a sigh. "You know what this means, tiger. Just....take it with dignity, okay? I don't want my last memory of you to be panic."

Sebastian bit his lower lip. "Jim, I can do anything you want. I don't have to see. I mean, I could cook. Or clean. Or even just be some fucking sex slave! But....I can't lose you. I can't leave. Please......" he murmured.

Jim sighed, lowering his head. "You know the rules, tiger. No exceptions. You knew that when we started seeing each other," he told his partner softly. "We made an agreement when we started seeing one another that, no matter what, work would never interfere with our personal lives or vice versa. Unfortunately, they have to overlap here. And I can't be seen as weak. If I let you live, people will know you're my weak point. They'll know that they can use you to get to me. And they'll take you from me to get what they want. I can't let that happen. I'm sorry, Bassy. But you know this has to happen."

Sebastian tried to think of any other way this could end. But he knew there wasn't another option. Today would be the day he died. And he'd always sworn to himself that, when he died, he would die with dignity and honor. So he nodded and sat up. 

"Can I just ask one favour before.....you know?" he asked, looking towards where he thought Jim was. 

Jim nodded. "Of course you can, tiger," he replied. "What is it that you want?" He already had the gun in his lap. As much as he hated it, he had to do this.

"Kiss me. Just one last snog before I have to die," the blonde requested.

Jim smiled. "No trouble," he hummed, leaning forward. He snogged Sebastian thoroughly, trying to pour everything he felt into the kiss. He moved the gun and sat on Sebastian's lap to kiss him until he needed air, then pulled back. "It's time, tiger," he whispered.

Sebastian sighed but nodded. He got up, setting Jim down and moving towards where he knew the window was. The tan, muscled man knelt down on his knees, hands behind his back. "All right. I'll start the count down," he told his partner.

"Okay. You know the drill," Jim agreed, getting his gun and pressing it to the side of Sebastian's head. "I love you, tiger. I'm sorry it has to be like this. But you know it does."

"I love you too, Kitten. I always will," Sebastian murmured. "10.....9...8....7....6.....5....4....3....2....1."

"Zero," Jim whispered, tearing up as he fired the gun. He finally broke down as Sebastian's limp body collapsed to the floor, blood trickling from his head. He couldn't believe he'd just done that. He'd kill the only friend he ever had, the only man he ever loved. Certainly the best sniper he'd ever had. It had to be done, but he hated himself for doing it. He texted the clean up crew to get rid of the evidence, though he had a proper funeral arranged for Sebastian. Every day, he visited his lover's grave, promising to join him one day. Promising they'd be together again. He made sure to leave flowers and talk to Sebastian all the time about everything under the sun. Jim never took another partner. He had another second in command, sure. But he was nothing compared to Sebastian. He didn't sleep with anyone else and never even thought of going on another date. His heart belonged to Sebastian, dead or alive.


End file.
